In the current wireless communication, a service that can support a large number of users/terminals, such as Internet of things, M2M (machine-to-machine communication), is a research focus. Compared with conventional cellular communication, Internet of things or M2M service has the following features: the number of users is relatively large (usually tenfold, hundredfold, for example), the amount of data is relatively small, the terminals are distributed indoor, etc. However, in the conventional network transmission mode, a large number of terminals may result in network congestion, and small packets may cause the problem of excessive signaling overhead, thus transmission efficiency of the entire network may be greatly decreased. Therefore, there is a demand for an electronic apparatus for UE side, a central node apparatus and a network side apparatus, an uplink data transmission method and a transmission mode configuration method capable of solving at least one of the above problems.